1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to artistic paraphernalia, and more particularly to a gift pail kit containing materials needed to create a personalized gift container.
2. Description of the Related Art
On many occasions (graduations, anniversaries, weddings, birthdays, etc.) it is customary to present a gift. Usually, the gift is wrapped in festive paper or housed in a gift bag, box or basket that is adorned with brightly colored ribbons and/or bows. This conventional type of gift presentation is becoming passé in that it lacks the creativity, excitement and personalization that is currently wanted and emphasized by consumers. The marketplace would certainly embrace gift packaging that would permit the presenter to personalize the packaging in a manner to add the above noted creativity and excitement to the packaging. Thus, a gift pail kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.